iFall in Love
by Kate Heart
Summary: Sam and Freddie through all the steps of their relationship. Teen drama/romance! I add a new chapter at least one time a day usually 4 chapters a day , so check back often!
1. Chapter 1

iSam, Like Freddie

It started out just like any other day. I was making fun of Freddie, and hanging with Carly. We were at the park.

"I just love to see random squirrels at the park!", said Carly. "You know what I'd like to see at the park?", I said. "What, random ham?", asked Carly.

"Hey! How'd you know?!", i responded. We all laughed, and it was clear that we were enjoying the day. I don't know what it was about Freddie. Maybe he was wearing some kind of meat cologne or something, but I knew that something was different. Well, at least something was different with me.

This little kid with an icecream cone came walking by, and tripped on the sidewalk. She fell, and so did the icecream cone. She started crying, and Freddie rushed over to her.

"Hey there. Are you OK?", he asked. "No", cried the girl. "My icecream's gone", she said dissappointedly. "What's your favorite flavor?", Freddie responded quickly. "Vanilla...", said the little girl. Freddie ran over to the icecream guy, and came back to the girl with an icecream. He knelt down and smiled at her as he handed her the icecream. He then walked away, and waved goodbye to her.

Something about that made me think...Is this the Freddie I've been making fun of this whole time? He's not a nerd....(Well, yeah he is sometimes...but still...) He's a sweet guy....I wish I had someone like that.

So, we went back to our apartments(mine being Carly's), and I signed on AIM.

Freddie was online.

SAMLIKESHAM:Hey Fredward. Nice thing you did for that kid today :-)  
TECHBOYFRED:Thanks haha. It was no biggie.  
SAMLIKESHAM:No, it was really....sweet.  
TECHBOYFRED:Really? You complimenting me? Is this a prank?

Sam immediately felt guilty for all the times that she had made fun of Freddie or made him not trust her.

SAMLIKESHAM:No...I've changed :-)  
TECHBOYFRED:That's cool :) Hey....in spirit of the new change thing, wanna go grab a smoothie?  
SAMLIKESHAM:Sure!Meet me at Carly's in 15?

This was so unlike me. But my mind was racing. Was this...A DATE??? If it was, that'd be amazing, but scary, but AGHHH. I really wasn't sure what to expect. So I just ran up to Carly's room and put on one of her outfits that she'd never worn. I knew she wouldn't mind.

The doorbell rang. I exhaled slowly, and made my way over to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door.

Freddie was wearing an Abercrombie polo and khaki pants. He wore stuff like this a lot, but now, for some reason, I found it kinda....cute.

What was happening to me? Was mama becoming a softie? Why was I feeling this way?  
I didn't care much though, because right then, going to grab a smoothie with Freddie seemed like the best thing in the world to do.

So, we walked to the Groovy Smoothie for a dinner smoothie, talking the whole way. My smile was more genuine than it had ever been.  
Geez, why am I even talking this way? I must be in love or something.

When we got there, we sat down, and talked about life.  
Stuff that had been hard in our life, stuff that had been good in our life, and then, we walked outside.

I wasn't sure why we were going outside, but I sure knew what I was hoping for. We took a seat on the bench outside the Groovy Smoothie, and looked up at the stars.  
"Sam.....I really like you this way", said Freddie.  
"Thanks. I um...like you too.", smiled Sam.  
Suddenly, our eyes connected. He started leaning in. I started leaning in too. We kissed.  
"I've been waiting a while to do that.", laughed Freddie.  
"What do you mean?", asked Sam.  
"I've kind of liked you for a while now...Like I know we kissed a while back, but that wasn't for real...This was real."

I leaned in to give him a hug. I was really falling for Freddie.  
Crazy stuff. I had never been like this with anyone before. Not even the worlds fattest priest!

So, we walked back to the apartment, Carly not knowing a thing about what happened that night. I'm not sure if I even wanted to tell her. This was something that I just needed to let sink in for a while. It was kind of a dream come true...even though it had only been my dream for about a day.

I took out my journal and scribbled all about what happened today in it. Then, I hid it, and layed down on the trundle bed. Carly came into the room.  
"Hey, Sam! Where'd ya go?". "Just out to get a smoothie", I responded. "I was thirsty". Carly then crawled into bed too, and we fell asleep, and I wondered if my dreams would be as good as my reality.


	3. Chapter 3

When sam woke up, she was happy. Not grumpy, or sarcastic. This had never happened before.

"Good morning, Carly!", exclaimed Sam. "Ehhh. Let me go to sleep.", grumbled Carly.

"But it's such a beautiful day outside! Come on! Let's go get a smoothie. I love Groovie Smoothies. We can even get one of those bagels from T-Bo!", said Sam happily.

"Are you on laughing gas?", asked Carly, in a concerned way. "No, silly! I'm just....happy", she smiled. "Ehh, I knew it would be weird for Groovie Smoothie to get Happy Boosts.", said Carly as she curled back into bed and covered her head with the covers.

Sam was already dressed, and ready for the day to begin. What to do though? She quickly pulled out her friend and texted Freddie.

SAM: Freddie! :-) What's up!??  
FREDDIE: Hey Sam! Nothing much, how about you? :)  
SAM:Nothing much! Carly's still asleep. Wanna hang?!  
FREDDIE: Definatley :)  
SAM:Super :) Meet me in the hallway!

Sam then ran down the stairs and out of the door. Freddie was there smiling.

"Freddie!", Sam said as she hugged him. "What should we do this time?!"

"Whatever you want, Sam!", smiled Freddie.

"Wanna go to the park and get matching airbrush tattoos from that random tattoo artist dude?", said Sam.

"OK! I've always secretly wanted a tatoo", Freddie laughed.

When they got to the park, they looked at the availible tattoos. They agreed on airbrush tattoos on the tops of their arms, where no one could see them just yet, with the words "F 3 S".

They got the airbrush tattoos, and smiled at each other, knowing that this would be their own little secret.

Right then, Sam's cell phone rang.

"Where are you?", asked Carly, when Sam picked up the phone.  
"Umm...just out and about, you know...", Sam laughed nervously.  
"What are you doing this time?", Carly exhaled, and asked in a responsible way.  
"Nothing! I'm just....chilling at the park."  
"Alone?", asked Carly.  
"You know I'm safe. There are a lot of friendly hobos here."  
"It just doesn't seem like you to go there alone....", admitted Carly.  
"Well, new experiences are good, right?!",laughed Sam. "Anyways, Carly, I've got to go. Some nice hobo is trying to talk to me. Bye!"

Sam hung up the phone before Carly got a chance to respond to her last sentence.

"Good cover with the hobos!", Freddie teased.  
"Hey!! It was all I could think of!", Sam smiled.  
So, for a while, they just sat there, Freddie's arm around Sam, soaking in the sun on a hot day in the park.

It was more romantic than anything that Sam had ever imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie and I walked into the apartment building, hoping that Carly wouldn't see us together. We snuck up to the iCarly webshow room. I wondered when we were going to tell Carly about Freddie and me.... I felt kind of weird having a date with Freddie in Carly's apartment, but just as long as she didn't find out, it was OK. We sat down on a sofa, and Freddie put his arm around me. I smiled and looked at him with love in my eyes. Right at that moment, we heard walking up the stairs, and we spaced ourselves apart.

Carly came into the iCarly webshow room. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing", I said, at the same time as Freddie said "Tech stuff".  
"I'm surprised you guys could even be in the the same room without killing each other!", exclaimed Carly as she laughed. "Anyways, why weren't you in your apartment, Freddie?"

"Nothing much-so anyways, maybe we should all go mini golfing! Do you guys want to go mini golfing?"

"Yay. I love mini golf!", exclaimed Carly sillily.  
"I'm fine with anything", I said trying my hardest to sound unenthusiastic.

Spencer drove us to the mini golf course, and we all played mini golf for a while. I love Carly and all, but I kind of wanted to spend some time with Freddie.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some water", said Freddie. "Sam, you look thirsty. Maybe you should come with me".

I groaned, trying my best to sound like I wasn't happy that Freddie and I were going to be the way we loved to be.

We went to a place where no one was, and Freddie said "It's hard keeping this a secret! I just want to be with you, but Carly just won't understand...."  
"Yeah! I know exactly what you mean!", I said.  
"But, at least we have now", Freddie smiled.  
I looked up at him and he gave me a quick peck before we had to go back to Carly again.

We walked back to where Carly was. We could see that she was wondering what took us so long. We just weren't ready to tell her yet. So, we spent the rest of the night laughing and being friends, but Freddie and I would occasionally exchange a smile or wink when Carly wasn't looking.

A few days ago, if you asked me if I would ever like Freddie, I would've said "No way!", but now, I think I really really like him.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow, even though it was a school day, all because I'd get to see Freddie in 4 of my classes. It was just fun to be part of something that was more than just me. It was like an inside joke, or a secret. Something that joined us two together. Except for, I think the thing that joined us together was love.


	5. Chapter 5

Today, it was a school day. I hated school. Yet, I loved torturing people-or wait-did I love that stuff anymore?  
I guess not.

So, I went to school, and acted like a model student, something I'd never done, or even wanted to do.

But hey, it would be fun to be someone different for a while :-)

So, at the lockers, me and Freddie talked, trying to make it seem like we were just friends, like a few days before. We would occasionally look at each other and crack a smile, but only when people weren't looking. Carly walked up to us and said , "Hey guys! I haven't talked to you guys too much these past few days. I've missed you!", she said, giving them us a group hug. It was sorta awkward considering we were sorta a thing now, and Carly was hugging both of us at the same time.

"We've missed you too", Freddie laughed in his nervous way. "Yeah, we have", I said, unknowingly doing the same thing as Freddie.

I just realized, how were Freddie and I supposed to get any privacy at school?  
This wasn't good. So, I pulled Freddie aside for a minute.  
"How are we going to get any privacy here?! We're here 5 days a week, for like 7 hours. It's torture being around you and not being able to talk and stuff."  
"I know! I've never hated school this much!", said Freddie.  
"Ok, so what's the plan?", I smiled excitedly as a little part of me from before came back.  
"Well....we could get bathroom passes during 3rd period or something, and meet in the janitors closen", Freddie said, immediately knowing what what he said sounded like. "Not in that way though.", he said.

I laughed. "Ok! Meet you in the janitors closet!".

So, we returned to Carly, and she didn't have a clue about what we were talking about. And I was super happy for that!!

So, we went to class, me and Freddie often checking the clock, and looking at each other impatiently.  
FINALLY, it was 3rd period, and we got bathroom passes. We both made our way to the janitors closet, quickly and discretely.  
Once we were inside, we just sat there and whispered, and talked to each other. It was killing us, hiding this relationship from the world. But it was for Carly's own good.


	6. Chapter 6

SAM AND FREDDIE IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET-

I think this was the first time that Freddie had ever skipped class. And he did it for me. We had both changed a little since a few days ago. He really brought out the best in me.

Oh, god. Mama WAS becoming a softie! Ah, well as long as I had someone to be happy with, I guess it didn't matter.

So anyways, we were sitting in the janitor's closet.

"You know, Sam, I'm feel so lucky that this is happening to me. It's something I've wanted since 5th grade.", he smiled.  
"I feel lucky to have you. I've wanted this since...well, the day before yesterday".  
We both laughed. "But I wish I'd have liked you before, since this is really fun. I haven't had this much fun in a long time", I said with a toothy grin.

"Speaking of fun....", he said, as we leaned in.

1-2-3-4-oh god, this is the longest kiss I've ever had. 4-5-6-7, ok. It was over. We pulled back. My heart was racing. I just stared at Freddie. He started leaning in again! WHAT? This was just like the Jurrasic Park ride at Universal Studios, where there was a little drop, and then, the big 72 foot drop. So, his lips pressed against mine again. 1-2-3-4-5-WHAT?! His TONGUE-was going into my MOUTH. Well, this wasn't what I had expected. It was awkward, and weird, but hey, I guess it wasn't so bad. So I did the same. And we did this for like a minute. My stomach fell like it was taking that 72 foot drop the whole time. When we pulled apart, things were kinda awkward.  
I could tell, Freddie didn't know what to say.  
Neither did I.

So, we just sorta smiled nervously at eachother.  
"Was that your first...?".I asked.  
"Yeah", he said embarrassed. "Yours?"  
"Yup.", I cracked a smile.

We started laughing because no matter how awkward it was, we had gotten it over with, and with someone who we really liked.

"Hey, after school...wanna come over to my place?", Freddie asked with a genuine smile.  
"And practice?", I laughed. "I guess we both DO need a little practice!".  
We laughed. How could something so awkward and embarrassing turn into something so hilarious?  
I have no idea how, but I guess it just did!

I wondered how Carly had felt when she'd kissed Griffin....Maybe it was like this. But maybe it wasn't nearly as special. I'm just gonna go with that.  
Because me and Freddie, that was special.


	7. Chapter 7

After school was over, Carly was wondering where me and Freddie were during 3rd period.

We just came up with some random story about how I kicked him, and we had to go to the principal's office together.

So, anyways, after, Freddie and I, we walked home with Carly. We were trying to make it seem like Freddie and I were angry at each other, but at some times, we'd just start laughing. Carly didn't even have an idea of why. So, when I got got to the apartment, I ran up to Carly's room, and put on some nice clothes.  
"Hey, I'm going to a friend's. Catch you later?", I said quickly.  
"Ok....", Carly said, sounding a little disappointed. "Sam....Have I been replaced by someone else?"  
"No! What would make you think that!?", I asked.  
"Well, you're always hanging out with someone without me...is it Wendy? Gibby? Who?!", she asked impatiently.  
"I haven't replaced you with anyone Carly. I've just got some stuff I need to do. Practice for something. But I'll be back before you know it", I said cheerfully as I gave her a hug and waved goodbye.  
Right after I got out of the door, I closed it, and texted Freddie, and told him to open the door, as I didn't want to make a knocking sound. He opened it quietly, and invited me in.  
"So.....", I said awkwardly. "Is your mom here?". "Nope", said Freddie happily. "She's at her therapy group."

So, me and Freddie and I, we sat on the couch for a few minutes, talking.

Then, I figured, why not make a move? "Hey, Freddie, I seem to remember something that we needed some practice on..."  
"Yeah?", Freddie said, with a grin on his face.  
"Well...I was thinking....Would you maybe want to "practice"?  
"Definatley", Freddie said as he leaned in.

We were getting better at this. And we kept on getting better, the longer we kissed.  
Soon, we lost all the awkwardness, and it was actually....fun :-)  
Practice really does make perfect, I guess!

So afterwards, I skipped back into Carly's apartment happily.  
"How was hanging with your friend?", Carly asked, trying to hide her jealousy.  
"It was good, thanks", I replied, all chipperly, if that's even a word.

"So....what'd you guys do?", asked Carly.  
"Oh, just the same old stuff. Hey...we've got to talk soon. I'm gonna explain it all to you, I promise."  
"Ok", Carly said, starting to smile. "How about tonight, we stay up late and talk about it?"  
"Deal", I said happily. FINALLY, my best friend would know!

I quickly texted Freddie.

SAM:FREDDIE! Get over here!  
FREDDIE: Coming :-) I'll be there in a sec.

"I'm just going to take a shower", said Carly. We'll talk as soon as I get out."

Freddie then texted me.

FREDDIE:I'm the door :)

And I opened the door. We then went up to Carly's room, waiting to tell her.


	8. Chapter 8

So, there we were, me and Freddie, sitting on Carly's bed, waiting for her to get out of the shower, so that we could tell her about....us.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Freddie asked me.  
"I'm not sure...but we really can't keep this a secret from Carly any longer....", I said.  
"Promise that no matter what happens, we'll stay this way?", Freddie asked.  
"Of course", I said smiling.  
Freddie then gave me a peck on the lips, and then we started kissing more. We kissed each other lovingly as we fell down onto the bed.  
I like Freddie SO much, I thought to myself. This is PERFECT.

Well, not for much longer was it perfect...At that moment, Carly walked through the door and said "Hey Sam, what were you going to te-". Then, me and Freddie popped up, hoping that she hadn't seen. "Oh my god! Is this what you were going to tell me, Sam!?", she asked, pointing angrily at Freddie. "THIS is your friend that you've been practicing with?! PRACTICING WHAT?! KISSING?!".

"Well....yeah....", said Freddie like it wasn't too much of a big deal.

Carly looked at us, horrifiedly. "That's kinda what we call it....'practicing' ", I said nervously as I smiled at Freddie.

"Gross, guys!", Carly said angrily.

"Look", I said. "How do you think I felt when you kissed Griffin? I was happy for you!  
"Yeah, but this is FREDDIE, Sam. FREDDIE.", she said in a tone that hurt both of Sam's and Freddie's feelings.

"Sam, Freddie, just...leave", said Carly.  
"But-", I said.  
"But what?", Carly said angrily.  
"I have no where else to go....."  
"Well then go with Freddie. I'm sure he'd love your company, unlike me. ", Carly said as she showed them the door.

So...I was kicked out of Carly's house. With no where to stay. I wanted to cry. I didn't want to lose my best friend, and I didn't want to lose the guy who meant the world to me. And even if we went back to all being friends, nothing would stay the same, because there would always be these memories, of me and Freddie.

So, Freddie took me into his house, and comforted me as I cried.

We didn't kiss. We didn't smile at each other. I just cried, and he hugged me.  
No matter what, this was pretty romantic. It showed that he could be there for me. But all I could think about was how I might've lost a friend forever.

We had always promised to put friends before boys, but in this case, Freddie had been one of my good friends.

Needless to say, I was confused. I looked into Freddie's eyes, and they were just as worried as mine. I started bawling my eyes out.


	9. Chapter 9

I hugged Freddie. I wasn't feeling good at all. My throat hurt, probably from coughing up tears, and I felt like I was overheating, probably because I was so worked up.

"Hey, Sam....You're really hot", he said concernedly.  
"Thank you?", I cough-laughed for the first time since Carly had kicked me out.  
"Well actually, I meant you're burning up. I think you have a fever....But hey, you are hot too.", he said explaining the situation.  
"I am?", I asked. "Wait, lemme feel your head.", I said as I put my hand on his head. "You're burning up too!"  
"Aww, darn. I hate colds and flus!", said Freddie.  
"Wait, does your throat hurt?", I asked.  
"Now that I think about it, it kinda does....Why?", he asked while feeling his throat.  
"Just because....", I asked.  
"Oh my gosh!", said Freddie in a horrified tone.  
"What?!", i asked.  
"My throat has lumps! Oh god, what's wrong with me?" he said.

I sighed. I knew what it was.

"Freddie....", I said slowly, trying to be comforting. "I think we have mono......"

"Mono? Oh god. How am I supposed to explain this to my mom?"

"I honestly don't know", I said. "Maybe Spencer could take us to the doctor?"

"I guess we could ask.....", said Freddie.  
"I think we should talk to Carly. And apologize or something, too. I can't live without her."

Freddie looked at me sadly.

"Me too, Sam. Me too..."

So, we knocked at Carly's door. Carly opened it and asked, "What are you guys doing here?".  
"We need to talk....", said Freddie.  
"Please just let us in. We have a lot of stuff to explain.", I said.

We all sat down on the sofa, and exhaled.  
"Carly....Do you think that Spencer might be able to take me and Sam to the doctor?", asked Freddie.  
"Oh god...doctor? What'd you do, guys?", she asked panicked. "Are you pregnant, Sam?  
"God, no", I said. "I think me and Freddie just have mono or something.  
"Oh..", Carly said. She seemed so relieved, but still a little stressed. "OK. I'll ask Spencer to take you over to the doctor, and get you some antibiotics."

"Thank you SO much, Carly", I said about to give her a hug.  
"Stop-mono-", she said, reminding me that she could be infected by Freddie and I, and stepping back.  
" Thanks, Carly.", said Freddie.

So, Carly explained the situation to Spencer, and the next thing we knew, we were in his car, on the way to the doctors.


	10. Chapter 10

So, in the car, we could tell that Spencer wasn't taking this whole me and Freddie dating thing too well.

"So...", Spencer said. "Hows life?"

"Good....", said Freddie hesitantly. "Except for the fact that we have mono."

"Shut up", I giggled as I hit him with the back of my hand.

"Ouch!", said Freddie as we looked into each others eyes.

Spencer then must've checked his mirror, because he said  
"Hey guys, I understand that we're young and in love here(thus, the mono), but can you tone it down?"

"Oh, sorry", Freddie and I said in unison.

So, once we got into the doctor's office, me and Freddie, and Spencer went together. They talked to Spencer first. Then, Spencer was asked to leave the room, so that the doctors could ask us some questions. God, those questions were the most awkward things I had ever had to answer. Both my and Freddie's faces were bright red throughout the whole thing.

"Ok.", said the doctor. "It's mono. You've just gotta take some antibiotics and not go to school until we say that you're all better, OK?"

Me and Freddie looked at eachother. "So....we have to tell our moms?", Freddie asked.  
"Well, yes.", the doctor said. "But I'm sure they'll understand."

Freddie and I then started freaking out. This was NOT good. Mrs. Benson would kill me if she found out that Freddie and I had gotten mono.  
I mean, I guess I didn't have to tell my mom, since I was never at her house anyways, but Freddie would still have to tell his.

So, when Freddie and I got back to the apartment, we entered Freddie's apartment.  
"FREDDIEBEAR!", said Mrs. Benson as she hugged Freddie. "And Sam.", she said unenthusiastically when she realized that I was there too.  
"What brings you here, Puckett?", she asked.  
"Um...me and Freddie-"  
"Freddie and I-", she corrected.  
"Yeah...", I said. "Well, we have something we have to tell you....", I said.  
"Oh god, Sam, what'd you do to Freddie this time? Is he injured?", she asked worriedly.  
"No mom...", Freddie said. "It's not what she did....It's what WE did. We have mono..."  
" No! My baby Freddie? Mono? ", she asked sadly. "Does that mean you and Samantha are involved?"  
"Yeah....", I said.  
"I don't know how to punish you, children. NEVER do anything this stupid again. EVER."

Freddie and I looked sadly at each other. We were kinda ashamed, for what we'd done. It had been so much fun, but we were suffering the consequences.


End file.
